


just visiting

by SalazarTipton



Series: nanowrimo prompt event [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Jail, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, break in, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “Are you saying you broke in here just to say hi?”or remy decides to visit spencer while he's undercover in jail





	just visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: something where Spencer’s in jail and Remy comes to visit? You can take the idea further than that if ya want. @scared-scared-crow on tumblr

The guard passes by Spencer’s cell, calling out his number for bed check, but otherwise pays no attention to him. He much prefers the guards that just go about their jobs instead of prodding and antagonizing. He’s only been here a week, but the strict routine and shackles haven’t done anything to keep him in great spirits. 

 

He sighs and sets his book aside on the pile of the ones he already finished that day. If he doesn’t slow down, he might end up reading his way through the jail’s small library before his team finished up and got him out of this damn place. Spencer really wishes to put of reading the outdated, dusty legal section for as long as possible. 

 

Another call from the guards to each other before the lights shut off. The scratchy, thin blanket does little to cover his lanky body, but Spencer does his best to settle into his cot for the night. 

 

“Hey there, Penny. Y’ look a hell of a lot better than Remy thought y’ would.”

 

Spencer’s gaze shoots up to the bars of his cell.  _ No, this can’t be happening. _ Remy is standing on the other side of the bars in full X-Men regalia with a ring of keys twirling around his finger. He barks out a laugh. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Spencer asks. “Not that I’m not happy to see you; I always am.”

 

Remy flicks through the key ring and opens the cell. Spencer sits up and pats the spot beside himself on the cot for him to sit down. He’d worry about the guards or someone seeing Remy and the world of trouble it’d bring, but his boyfriend is nothing if not stealthy.  _ Thieves these days, honestly.  _

 

“Well, y’r team is taking a bit too long for Remy’s liking, so ‘ere I am. You did y’r part in their plan. I don’t see a reason why you ‘ave to rot away with no company,” he says in a whisper as he settles onto the cot, pulling Spencer nearly into his lap with a tight hug. 

 

Spencer relishes in his touch, but internally wishing he’d skipped out on the suit so he could feel his warmth too that he knows is trapped beneath the sculpted chest piece. He tilts his head back for a kiss; Remy doesn’t make him wait long. 

 

“Are you saying you broke in here just to say hi?” Spencer whispers in between brushing his lips against his boyfriend’s. He can’t help as they curve into a soft smile, making it a little more difficult to kiss him properly. 

 

“Is dere somet’ing you’d prefer I was here to do?” Remy asks with his own, smug smirk plastering in place as he leans back to look into Spencer’s eyes. Spencer lets out a quick huff before rearranging himself to straddle Remy’s lap in reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'd love to hear what you think about this little slice of fluff. 
> 
> i'm taking prompts all november [over on tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/post/179867773553/heyyyyooooo-its-nanowrimo-people-and-you-know), if you're interested


End file.
